Chicle vs Menta
by HarukaH
Summary: Y es que cuando Stan saboreaba el dulce del chicle, anhelaba incluso más el sabor de la menta, ese que sólo Kyle le podía ofrecer. / Style.


**No entiendo porque últimamente siempre me quedó sin ideas y tengo un montón de historias iniciadas en mi pc, de verdad (? Pero bueno, hace frío y estoy sentimental, me puse a escribir y terminé inspirandome (?) seguramente no está bien, acabo de terminarlo y mi afán por subir algo me puede (?) Lo siento si está terrible, me pueden lanzar tomatazos y esas cosas en los reviews C: a leer! n.n**

* * *

Cuando besó a Wendy, pudo saborear con gozo ese sabor fresco y dulce a fresa. Desde que se conocieron, Wendy siempre ha disfrutado del gusto y la contextura del chicle, ya sea de lima, fresa, mora, uva o sandía, Stan siempre traía consigo una cajita de chicles, para cuando a ella se le acabarán, el fuese su "salvador" y así, pudiese ver la sonrisa de su novia, que disfrutaba de los detalles más pequeños.

Se encontraba sentado en el parque principal de South park, abrigado y con su típico gorro, estaba nevando y el trasero ya no lo sentía por el jodido frío que hacía, pero la mujer de su vida estaba abrazada a su brazo con firmeza, por lo tanto, no tenía ganas de moverse a otro lugar, así estaba bien.

Y a pesar de que se deleitaba con los sabores dulces que su chica le ofrecía tan a menudo, después de compartir aquél contacto labial que añoraba día y noche, su boca adquirió un gusto ácido y amargo, justo después de separarse.

Frente a él, un pelirrojo que se balanceaba en los brazos de un tío robusto, le había arrebatado cualquier rastro de buen humor y buen ambiente; Stan tenía la clase de mujer que toda una ciudad soñaría, porque eso era Wendy, un sueño, un sueño que se había posado en su vida cual mariposa a una flor. Y Kyle, una pesadilla, algo así como lo peor de sus días, porque se robaba su aliento, hacía que la imagen de su novia se convirtiera en algo tan insignificante y su mente se inundara en el verde esmeralda de sus malditos ojos, porque le hacía lucir desagradecido ante la vida por la oportunidad de tener a alguien que lo quisiera, la pelinegra, que yacía recostada en el hombro de Stanley en silencio, también observaba esa escena, con pensamientos ajenos a los de su pareja.

–Desde que Kyle está con Cartman, se le nota más vivo ¿No crees? –Habló la chica, con su tono de voz tan cálido y suave.

Stan vaciló un poco, pero antes de levantar cualquier sospecha sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y juntarse un poco más al cuerpo de la chica. Odiaba a Cartman, le detestaba con tanto fervor que había pensado varias noches en simplemente hacerle desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, pero eso, como muchas cosas, era imposible, él no era esa clase de persona ni lo sería.

–Fue extraño cuando nos dimos cuenta de que estaban saliendo, ¡En serio! –El pelinegro maldijo en su interior, ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en sacar ese tema? Le bastaba con ver a Kyle reír y abrazarse a Eric como un mono a un árbol. Ella era una romántica empedernida y él un celoso egoísta y sin remedio– ¿Por qué dejaste de hablar con él de un momento a otro después de ello? Siempre me pregunto eso– Wendy pudo sentir como su novio se removía incómodo en aquél congelado asiento.

–No me gusta hablar de eso, fue un intercambio de ideas que no salió bien –Respondió Marsh lo mejor que pudo, la chica le miro un rato tratando de descifrar su mirada, pero se dio por vencida al cabo de un rato.

Stan dejó de sentir frío en el instante en que Kyle sonrió y besó con una ternura infinita a Cartman, quien sólo se alejó avergonzado y le empujo con sutileza, su sangre hervía.

–Que idiota –Susurraron Wendy y Stan inesperadamente al unísono, se miraron confundidos y rieron, a eso era lo que se le debía llamar conexión de parejas. Pero dentro de ellos, eso no tenía nada que ver, y lo sabían muy bien.

El joven Marsh maldijo por segunda vez en el día cuando Kyle y Cartman se dieron cuenta de su presencia, mientras Cartman se rehusaba con la cabeza, el pelirrojo le animaba para ir a saludarlos, al final de cuentas, el primero terminó accediendo a regañadientes. Mientras más se acercaban, más fuerte latía el corazón de Stan, ¿Coraje? ¿Nervios? ¿Cobardía? Quería salir huyendo, pero respiró hondo antes de que Wendy descubriera antes que él lo que sentía. La chica se separó lentamente de Stanley y formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para recibir a la otra pareja.

– ¡Hola, muchachos! –Saludó Kyle con su voz tan enérgica– ¿Hace mucho están aquí? ¿Sentados y con este frío? –Indagó el de ojos jade, quería formar un tema rápido de conversación aún así Cartman estuviese en contra de ello.

–No mucho rato– Aseguró Wendy aún con su sonrisa– Sin embargo, hemos alcanzado a ver vuestro espectáculo de cariño– Se burló ella, miró a Stan de manera confidente para que participase del proceso de avergonzar a Eric, pero para su sorpresa, este tenía el ceño fruncido– Cariño, te vas a arrugar ¿Qué te pasa?

–Debe estar pensando en maricadas, como siempre– Atacó el castaño, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de Kyle, seguido de un suave golpe en el hombro de este mismo– ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

–No lo molestes –Regañó el chico recibiendo como respuesta un bufido de su novio. Stan seguía sin decir nada, simplemente quería estar fuera de cualquier tipo de conversación que involucrara al pelirrojo de su vida en ella, tenía que olvidar.

–Como sea, iré a comprar un cigarrillo –Informó Cartman metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo rojizo, dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la tienda que se encontraba en la esquina.

– ¡Espera! A Stan y a mí se nos han acabado los chicles, iré a comprar algunos también –Avisó Wendy, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su pelinegro favorito y acompañó a Cartman a su destino, dejándole solo con Kyle.

Stan, en silencio, posó su mirada a la mano derecha de Kyle, era tan blanca que fácilmente podría confundirse con la nieve, subió por su brazo lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello, encontrarse con que tenía la bufanda del gordinflón le desalentó como no creía, sin embargo, no se detuvo en su recorrido hasta llegar a los ojos verdes de Kyle, topándose con que este le observaba fijamente.

– ¿Quieres una menta? –Preguntó Kyle a Marsh, éste último negó con la cabeza– Vale, vale –Dicho esto, aquella mano que había examinado Stan hace poco, se introdujo en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar una menta en un envoltorio azul, Broflovski se bajó un poco la bufanda con su mano libre y metió el pequeño dulce a su boca, la cual, Stan también se había tomado la molestia de analizar, ese rojo pálido de sus labios era inconfundible.

–Nunca me gustó Cartman –Se quejó Stanley sin poder guardar más silencio, antes de que Wendy regresará, tenía que desahogarse un poco– Me parece un patán de primera –Estas eran las consecuencias de no haber hablado con Kyle de esto antes, explotar en cuanto tuviera el chance de hacerlo.

–Stan… –Le llamó Kyle.

–Ni siquiera te trata bien –Prosiguió el joven, haciendo caso omiso al llamado de Kyle– ¿Qué rayos le ves?

–Hey, Stan…

– ¿Quién demonios se aleja tan abruptamente cuando acabas de besarlo? – Estaba empezando a parecer que era preguntas retóricas. Kyle enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada más– ¿Por qué te empuja? ¿Por qué me dejarías por alguien así?

–Yo no…

–Sí, tu sí, me dejaste, me dejaste por un puto gordo que jamás te hubiese querido ni la mitad… ¡¿Ni la mitad?! NI UN CUARTO de lo que YO te hubiese querido.

–¡STAN! –Exclamó el pelirrojo fuertemente.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –Gritó el pelinegro en respuesta. Más lo único que pudo sentir fueron los labios fríos y a la vez calientes de Kyle, chocarse contra los suyos, en un movimiento tranquilo y cariñoso. El sabor a menta que se fusionaba entre ambos era explosivo, inexplicable. Cuando el del Ushanka verde se separó delicadamente del confundido pelinegro, acaricio su rostro con la yema de sus dedos y mordió su labio inferior.

–A mí nunca me gustó Wendy. –Confesó él, alejándose lentamente del rostro de Marsh, pero éste, sujetó su muñeca antes de que pudiese irse– ¿Qué pasa? Allí vienen, Stan, tienes que soltarme–Pero el agarre del otro se hacía incluso cada vez más fuerte– ¿Stan? ¡Hey! –Kyle jaló su mano, pero incluso así no pudo soltarse de él.

– ¿Qué mierda? –La voz de Cartman anunciaba que había llegado, y que la escena de esos dos dándose la mano no le había agradado en absoluto.

– ¿Chicos? ¿Qué estáis haciendo? –La voz de Wendy ya no hizo ninguna clase de efecto temeroso en Stan, al contrario, simplemente le avivaron para hablar más de la cuenta.

–Tú siempre comes mentas, Kyle –Dijo Stanley aferrándose de la mano inmóvil del chico del que tanto se aferraba, ya no tenía ganas de aguantarlo más y se mentirse más– Y a mí siempre me han gustado más las mentas que los chicles.

Ante ello, la sonrisa de Kyle, los insultos de Cartman y la cachetada de Wendy, le hicieron entender que los labios que soñaba eran los labios pertenecientes a su pesadilla.

* * *

**¿Qué taaaal? :B**


End file.
